


To never part

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2020 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Many believed that being a princess was a dream come true. A princess had everything they could ever wish for and Kazuichi was a princess just like that. He had everything anyone could ever want in his life. The pretty dresses, the good food, the servants and a prince as a fiancé.Only that he wanted none of these things and only wanted to be with the man he truly loved but wasn't allowed to love.Day 7 of theSoudam WeekPrompt:Omegaverse|Pirates|Marriage
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam Week Summer 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742218
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	To never part

**Author's Note:**

> Can't lie this is again one of these oneshots that could have the potential to be a multichapter ~~if I wasn't lazy that is~~

Many believed that being a princess was a dream come true. A princess was always at the lap of luxury. A princess owned the most elegant of dresses and gowns for every occasion. A princess attended the most glamorous parties and balls. A princess could eat the finest food made by the most skilled chefs the world had to offer. A princess could have their every wish fulfilled by her dedicated servants who could read their wishes from their eyes. And a princess got to marry the handsome prince in a grand wedding and have their happily ever after. There were so many things a princess had that many could only dream off.

However no one aside from a princess knew that all these things came with a cost.

Kazuichi Souda was the princess of Akudenshō, a flourishing kingdom by the sea, and he had everything a princess could dream off. Yet truth to be told he didn't enjoy a moment of it.

He was at the lap of luxury, however he wasn't allowed to do what he enjoyed and had to do what he was told. Kazuichi was skilled in building things, yet a princess wasn't to make their hands dirty.

He owned the most elegant of dresses and gowns for every occasion, however all of these dresses and gowns meant tight corsets and wide hoop skirts and petticoats that hampered his movement. Kazuichi would like to run around and work on machines, yet the princess's clothing was in the way.

He could attend the most glamours parties and balls, however he had not choice whenever he wanted to attend or not. Kazuichi had severe anxiety and being within large group of people made him nervous and sometimes panic, yet the princess always had to attend everything.

He could eat the finest food made by the most skilled chefs, however whenever he wanted a simple dish he was denied as it was considered below someone as him. Kazuichi loved the smell of the food the commoners would sell in his kingdom, yet the princess has never tried any of it.

He had his every wish fulfilled by his servants, however he wasn't allowed to do anything on his own. Kazuichi wanted to feel useful to others and make a change in the world, yet the princess could only sit and let others do the work for him.

He got to one day marry the handsome prince in a grand wedding, however he never asked to be engaged to someone he never met in person without having any say in the matter. Kazuichi wanted to marry the person he chose and whom he loved with all of his heart, yet the princess wasn't allowed to because the man he loved was a wanted criminal for crimes he has never committed.

***

Walking along the vast royal garden full of blooming flowers and high hedges that had been skilfully arranged into a magnificent, almost maze like structure that featured many hidden spots flourishing with beauty, Kazuichi enjoyed the moment of peace. Going into his favourite part of the garden, which was in the farthest corner and rarely visited by anyone else as it was unofficially considered to be the princess's private garden, Kazuichi let himself carefully sink onto the bench. Before he tried to grab behind himself and somehow loosen the corset his lady's maid pulled yet again way too tight for his comfort. He did after all like to breathe without having his intestines squished.

“Shit, who the heck even decided to put the lacing on the back?” Kazuichi cursed to himself while he tried to somehow reach the lacing of his outer corset. All of his corsets and dresses always lied up on the back and as such actually needed a second person to open and close, unlike the corsets the common dams wore that had latches at the front so that they could dress themselves. Where people afraid that he was going to mate with someone if he could open his own clothing? If yes, that was a straight up stupid reason because any secret lover could open the laces for him.

“Do you maybe acquire assistance to undress yourself?” a deep voice suddenly sounded out and made Kazuichi jump in his seat and quickly turn towards the source of the voice.

“Gundham? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the day.” he asked in a hushed voice as he looked around if anyone might have seen them.

“I have wished to see you, Sharp Toothed One.” Gundham replied as he moved towards the bench and took a seat next to the princess, “May I?” he asked, making Kazuichi turn his back more towards him, before feeling Gundham's fingers along his back as they loosened the lacing of the princess's corset.

The feeling of the alpha's fingers gingerly touching him and the mesmerizing scent he emitted that was making the omega shudder and when the last lace was loosened enough, he turned around and kissed Gundham deeply, who in return pulled him close.

Kazuichi had met Gundham a few years back. He had been visiting one of the many ports within the capital of his kingdom, however due to an incident with one of the carriage horses being frightened by a loud crashing sound from a large crate that was to be moved to a ship but the rope of the crane ripped, Kazuichi had gotten separated from his entourage and guards and was lost within the unfamiliar port. Which was when he ran into Gundham, who had helped him find his way back and be reunited with his entourage to safely return to the castle. However Kazuichi hadn't been able to forget the handsome and mysterious alpha, whose scent was so mesmerizing to him as if it was calling him. So he had sneaked out of the castle in disguise more than once with the help of his lady-in-waiting and best friend Hajime to find him again, which after many tries they did. It didn't take long for the two to fall deeply in love with each other and began dreaming of a life together somewhere in a remote and blissful village, where Gundham could breed animals on a small farm and Kazuichi could invent machines that would help the world, and where they could found and raise their own little family in peace.

However they couldn't be together and fulfil their dreams, because Kazuichi was a princess and Gundham was the captain of a group of pirates. He was an outlaw and a wanted criminal, despite never having done anything to earn that title. Many years before Gundham, nothing more than a poor farmer, had been tricked by a thief who had stolen valuable things from a noble man within the village, where also a young maid had been killed after presumably seeing the thief while they were stealing, and had made it seem as if Gundham had done it. Gundham had let what he had assumed to be a lost traveller stay within one of his stables for the night to rest and as thanks the thief had placed some of the stolen jewellery to be found in the stables before vanishing. No one had been willing to believe the poor orphan who had no friends within the village in which he had used to live and they had even began to believe that he had killed his feeble mother before to inherit the farm despite it not even having any worth and being run down. Gundham was to be trialled for theft from a noble and murder of an innocent dam, yet in the last moment he had managed to flee and escape his unjust fate. However he had nowhere to go and in the end he found himself meeting and gathering multiple people who had suffered similar fates where they had been cast aside and been considered criminals, before they all banded together as pirates, making Gundham their captain, to target the greedy wealthy to distribute their stolen wealth to the poor who had their little money taken and were starving.

Slowly Gundham broke their kiss and the star-crossed lovers looked deeply into each other's eyes.

“How I have missed your touch, my Dark Queen.” Gundham whispered against Kazuichi's lips, while his hands were slowly running along the omega's waist and hips.

“I missed you too.” Kazuichi leaned more against the alpha's broad chest. Their relationship was a well kept secret that could never be known and as such their meetings were more rare that they would've liked. To see each other and be close like this Kazuichi had to either sneak out of his castle or Gundham had to sneak in and while a high number or guards was not needed as they were living within a long period of peace and prosperity, it was still dangerous. Especially when they saw each other during the day like this. Kazuichi knew that it was dangerous, yet he couldn't make himself let go. “I missed you so much.”

Gundham began to softly kiss along Kazuichi's shoulder and neck, letting his soft lips touch the exposed skin, while Kazuichi moved his head to the side to give his secret lover more access as he gave a small purr at the tender touches. How much he had longed to feel Gundham's body against his own again and be loved by him over and over.

However both knew that now was not the time for such things, since it was the middle of the day and despite being surrounded by high hedges that blocked them off from view completely, it was not safe for them right now. They needed to be careful for any noises of people approaching so that Gundham could hide or maybe even leave before being seen, and they could also not make too much noise themselves – which was not Kazuichi's strongest point, he had to admit. There was also the problem of them having to watch out that Gundham didn't accidentally scent the omega, when Kazuichi had no access to either a bath or at the very least perfumes to wash off or mask the alpha's scent on his body. As such they slowly broke apart, even if every part of their being was longing for each other and to be together in the most intimate and carnal way that was possible.

“Shall I now fix your garments?” Gundham then asked, due to being interrupted by his lover's kiss before he had the chance to actually tie the corset again. “I do not believe that it would be the most wise decision if you were to run around half undressed.”

“I would rather take that thing of completely.” Or even better, have Gundham take the corset off from him, followed by his dress, stays and every other layer of clothing he was forced to wear. “But fine.” He turned his back towards to Gundham again, who retied the corset, thankfully more loose than how the princess's lady's maid always tied it that it pushed out most of Kazuichi's air in his lungs.

Giving a sigh, Kazuichi let his head fall slightly.

“You do not seem very joyous.” Gundham noted, “Is something on your mind, my Dark Queen?”

Looking back at Gundham, Kazuichi gave another sigh, “Sorry, it's just that sometimes it's a bit hard having to be this careful and all.” He just wanted nothing more than to let himself fall into Gundham's arms and never let go, however he couldn't and the longer he wasn't able to be close with him, the more he longed for him.

Gundham gave a troubled expression and gently caressed the omega's cheek, “Are you not feeling content within our shared bond?” he asked with worry.

“That's not it.” He was more than happy to be with Gundham. He wanted nothing more than to be with Gundham, which was the problem, “It's just that I want to be open and be with you all the time, without having to worry about being seen or having to stay apart for ages at a time. I love you and I wanna be with you.”

“I wish nothing but the same my beloved.” Gundham gently kissed him on the lips, “I wish for nothing more than to have you within my life and to never again having to part from you, however I have nothing to offer and I do not wish for you to suffer, for being with a wanted mortal as myself.”

“I don't care.” Of course Kazuichi knew from where Gundham was coming from. They had this conversation so many times, yet he couldn't help but at least dream of a life where they were together without having to hide and without having to be secretive. “I would rather be on the run with you than be a princess.”

However he knew that Gundham was more hesitant and Kazuichi could understand why. For someone who grew up in poverty it must seem like something unthinkable to want to give up a life of luxury and riches to live a life on of uncertainty where the next meal was never guaranteed, even if it was out of love. Kazuichi also knew that Gundham just wanted what he believed to be what was best for him and he couldn't fault for someone to want the best for whom they loved, however he just wanted to be with him.

“You know that I can not expect of you to share my burden.” Gundham said with sadness in his voice. It was obvious that it hurt Gundham just as much as it hurt Kazuichi. However there was nothing they could do, but make the best of what they had.

“I know.” Kazuichi leaned against his lover's chest, “But at least tell me where your ship is anchored.”

“My consort, please do not tell me that you are planning on sneaking out of your realm.” Gundham looked at him with genuine worry, “It is dangerous for you to roam the mortal realm on your own. There are many dangerous fiends who will target you if they realise who you are.”

“It's also dangerous for you to sneak onto the castle grounds in the middle of the day.” Kazuichi replied, because it was the truth and if anyone saw Gundham, he would be on trial within a minute, “And would ya rather have me search your ship during the night and get lost?”

Gundham turned quiet, as he knew that no matter what he said to keep Kazuichi safe in the castle, that the other would not listen. So he gave a sigh, which however showed an amused smile, “You are a truly fascinating mortal, my beloved.” He then gave in and told Kazuichi where the dock was on which he and his crew had anchored their ship during their stay, with the condition that Kazuichi was only allowed to come if he had an escort, even if it was Gundham himself who would pick him up. While Kazuichi was happy that Gundham was willing to sneak in to get him, he could ask Hajime. He did after all know about the secret relationship and Kazuichi wasn't able to say when he would have the chance to sneak out, which would make it more dangerous if Gundham had to sneak around the castle grounds every night anew to see if Kazuichi could come. It was also no secret to Kazuichi that his best friend enjoyed having Nagito, one of the crew members, constantly flirt with him, so he could visit him as well.

At this point their conversation was forced into a halt as they could hear how one of the servants called out to the princess to find him. As such Gundham quickly stood up and gave Kazuichi a last kiss, “I will await you my paramour.” before he vanished through the hidden entrance from where he had came without being seen, while the servant slowly came around the corner and found the princess alone in his little private garden to enjoy the sun.

***

It took a few days until Kazuichi finally found an opportunity where he could sneak out. The guards who were on duty at night were some of his friends and usually a bit more willing to look away should they see him sneaking about, due to him having an odd sleeping pattern ever since he was young. Although they usually believed that his destination was either the kitchen for a snack or the king's private workshop to tinker a little when no one could see him and complain, like he used to do in the past. At least more often than he did these days.

It was not yet midnight, however it wouldn't take long until it would become the new day. Almost everyone within the castle was asleep by now, aside from Kazuichi. Opening the door of his bedroom and looking around if anyone was close, which no one seemed to be, Kazuichi quietly slid out of his room, only dressed in a simple middle-class smock and a cloak. Moving as quietly as he could he sneaked into the servants quarters until he reached a door. Giving a light knock he was relieved to hear shuffling in the room until the door opened and Hajime stood in front of him in his nightgown and a candle in his hand to have light.

“Kazuichi?” he asked with a yawn as he clearly wondered what the other wanted at this hour. At least until he looked at him and saw what kind of clothing the princess was wearing and he quickly pulled him into his room before anyone could see them. “Let me guess, Gundham and the other's are at some port close by?”

“Yep.” Kazuichi gave a big grin, “So, wanna join me to visit them?”

Hajime gave a tired sigh and pushed his hair out of his face. “Seriously, do you always have to wake me up so that you can have a booty call?”

“He's not my booty call, he's my boyfriend.” Kazuichi corrected him, “But yeah.” although there was no need to lie about his intentions. He then leaned towards his best friend with a sweet, yet sly grin, “But Nagito will also be there, remember?”

Hajime gave him a deadpan expression for a moment, before exhaling, “Fine. It's not like it would stop you from leaving if I stayed, and I rather keep your stupid hide unharmed.”

“Sure, and it totally has nothing to do with Nagito constantly praising you as if you hung the stars and moon in the night sky.” Kazuichi teased his best friend and grinned with pride when he saw the other blush.

“Ah just shut up and let me get dressed.” Hajime took off his nightgown and playfully threw it against Kazuichi's head, before getting dressed. In the meantime Kazuichi placed the nightgown to the side and waited for the other to finish, before they then quietly left the room.

Getting out of the castle wasn't hard in any way for them. There were many hidden passageways that were designed for people to evacuate in case of emergencies that they could use and during the night there were never many guards inside. However getting off the castle grounds was always a bit more tricky. There were way more guards who could spot them sneak out, however the two had done this so often in their life that they knew exactly where to go so that no one would see them. They only had to reach the garden maze and they were good to go. Quietly darting past the castle grounds they reached the maze without any problems and made their way towards where the small hidden entrance was that Kazuichi had constructed in the past, which led outside.

Moving through the bush they were finally outside of the castle grounds without anyone seeing them. Now they only had to go to the port where Gundham and his crew were waiting.

Since the capital was build directly by the coast no port was really that far away from the castle, so the walk towards the port didn't take very long, even if the two omegas stuck to smaller alleyways while walking just to avoid anyone seeing them. Moving through the last alley they then reached the port in which Gundham said that they were anchored and Kazuichi instantly found the ship that Gundham and all of his crew members called their home. The ship didn't look much different from any other ship within the port, however Kazuichi had seen it so many times that he could always instantly recognise it, even within only the dim light of the moon.

Not wanting to wait much longer Kazuichi quickly jogged over to the dock with Hajime following him and after waiting for a moment they saw a figure moving along the deck for night guard.

“Hey!” Kazuichi carefully called out towards them to gain their attention.

“Who goes there?” the voice asked as they moved towards the railing and Kazuichi could finally recognise who the person was. Fuyuhiko, a crew member who had founded the pirate group together with Gundham and a few others.

Taking off their hoods so that Fuyuhiko could see them, Kazuichi waved up to him, “Hi, can ya let us board?”

“Oh, it's you two.” Fuyuhiko's voice relaxed upon recognising his friends, “One moment.” he moved away from the railing and after a few moments he came back together with Nekomaru and Akane to put down the ramp so that Kazuichi and Hajime could get onto the ship without the need of having to climb a rope, which would've been a bit of a drag in long dresses in the dark.

Upon reaching the deck, everyone happily greeted each other and caught up as they hadn't seen each other for quite a while due to the crew having been on sea. They all moved inside and out of the cool night air and it didn't take long for more crew members to join them. One of them being Nagito, who instantly went to Hajime as if they had a magnetic field that pulled him in.

After chatting with everyone for a bit, Kazuichi then excused himself from the others and went towards where Gundham's cabin was. Knocking on the door, he then slowly pushed it opened and went inside, where he found Gundham sitting on his bed in his sleepwear while he was reading a book.

Looking up from his book to see who came into his cabin so late in the night, his eyes then relaxed and filled with warmth upon seeing who it was. “My Queen of Darkness, I have been beginning to fear that you would not ever join me.” He placed his book to the side and went up towards his lover, before gently pulling him in for a kiss.

“Sorry, but I couldn't get out earlier.” Kazuichi leaned again Gundham's chest and enjoyed the closeness. “You know how the guards can be sometimes.”

“There is no need for apologies, as all that is important is that we are now together as one again, my paramour.” Gundham lovingly smiled at him as he looked him deeply into his eyes.

“Yeah you're right.” Kazuichi smiled back with just as much love, before he leaned up towards Gundham and pulled him into a kiss, followed by many more. First soft, then more firm and then finally passionate as they melted into each other's touch after longing for each other for far too long.

It was not yet even close to dawn when Kazuichi was lying in bed, together with Gundham who was holding him close. Feeling his lover's bare body against his own and being held in is arms after their shared lovemaking filled Kazuichi's whole being with bliss. He wished that this moment would never end.

A content hum left his lips when he felt Gundham kiss the back of the omega's neck softly, while he whispered against his skin, “I can not await the day where I can gift you the mark that bounds us as one and will show the mortal realm that we are mates, destined to never part from one another.” As the two lovers had to hide their relationship under all circumstances and the omega was actually expected to not have sex out of wedlock, the alpha wasn't able to make him his mate and give him a mating mark like both wished to do.

“Me too.” Kazuichi was dreaming of the day where he could show the world with pride with whom he was in love with and with whom he decided to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to feel how Gundham sinks his teeth into his neck and leaves behind the mark that bounds and alpha and an omega as mates. He wanted nothing more than to be with Gundham.

Turning around towards the alpha, Kazuichi nuzzled his neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent. When he then felt Gundham softly kiss his head and gently pull him just that that bit closer against himself, Kazuichi was sure that this was what heaven was like. This moment was beyond perfect.

Only that all moments always end and a knock sounded out, followed by Hajime's voice, “Kazuichi are you in there? We need to leave soon.”

Kazuichi didn't want to let go. He wanted to stay here right were he was and never let go.

However he needed to and everyone knew it, including Gundham who with a heavy heart slowly moved. “The rise of the Goddess of the Sun will soon begin, so the Ordinary One is correct that you must prepare for your departure, alas you might not make it back to your realm in time.”

“But I don't want to...” He knew he needed to leave, but it didn't change the fact that it broke his heart every time anew when he had to leave.

“I also not wish to let you leave, however you will have trouble befall you if you do not return on time.” Gundham tried to reason with him, even if it was clear that it was hard on him as well. “Do imagine what the one who sired you would do if he learned that you sneak out of the castle on a more regular basis. He might assign guards to you which would mean that we could not see again.”

“I know...” Kazuichi slowly sat himself up. There was no fighting their situation, even if he wanted nothing more than to just stay away from the castle and his life as a princess and never go back.

Gently lifting Kazuichi's face to make him look at him, Gundham gave a small, reassuring smile, “Would you wish of me to escort you and the Ordinary One back to your realm? It would do my soul well to see you to be safe on your journey and I also wish to stay with you as long as the gods allow.”

“I would love it.” Kazuichi smiled back weakly, before both shared a small kiss.

Slowly the star-crossed moved out of the bed and Kazuichi went to wash off the alpha's scent, before both dressed properly. Hajime was already waiting for them, together with Nagito who also wanted to escort them back to the castle. Quietly the group then left the ship and made their way back towards the castle through the same alleyways they had taken before until they reached the hidden entrance to the garden where they had to say goodbye for an uncertain amount of time. After a moment of silent goodbyes, the two omegas then went through the hidden entrance with a heavy heart, leaving the alphas behind without knowing when they could see them again.

***

The next day Kazuichi tried to subtly get some sleep by claiming that had suffered from a mild headache, so that no one would realise that he hadn't really slept the whole night before. Lying in his bed Kazuichi was dozing for a bit, until he was woken up again by the sound of knocking.

“Your majesty, are you awake?” It was the voice of one of the servants. As Kazuichi had instructed that no one was to walk into his room without his direct invitation, due to him being way too easily startled and not liking having people walk around his room while he's sleeping, the servant didn't enter.

Sitting himself up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he then called back, “I'm awake, you can come in.”

As instructed the servant came in and bowed down, “I am deeply sorry for disturbing your rest while you are feeling unwell, your majesty, however your father the king is summoning you to his study and does not wish to wait as it is urgent.”

A cold shudder ran down Kazuichi's spine, because usually his dad didn't call him out of the blue if something wasn't up. Otherwise he would've usually waited. Could it be that someone had seen him and Hajime leave the castle the night before? That couldn't be, because there was no reason to wait for hours to come up with it. Right? Trying not to show his nervousness, Kazuichi dismissed the servant. “Thank you very much. I will dress myself and then go to my father.”

With this the servant bowed yet again, before leaving the room.

To not let his father wait for too long, just in case that he was angry about something so that he wouldn't agitate him – no need to put fuel into the fire – Kazuichi didn't lose time to dress himself, not bothering with corsets or anything fancy since there was no need and he didn't have anyone to help, before leaving his room.

Telling himself that he couldn't be in trouble and that there was no way that anyone could've caught him and Hajime either sneaking out or in, Kazuichi went towards his father's study. Only that when he found Hajime sitting there was well, he felt pure dread, which he tried his best to hide.

Giving a small curtsey as it was custom when others were present – which included the lady-in-waiting – Kazuichi then looked at his father. “You called me. Is something wrong?” He prayed to every deity that might exist that it wasn't noticeable that he was freaking out on the inside.

“I wouldn't say 'wrong'.” his father replied, making Kazuichi internally sigh with relieve, “However something is going on, so please sit down.”

Doing as his father said, Kazuichi sat down, next to Hajime who looked just as confused why they were here.

Looking at Kazuichi with an unreadable expression, the same he had whenever he talked with the royal court about kingdom politics, his father then began to explain the reason as for why he called his son all of the sudden. And Kazuichi didn't like what he heard. “Kazuichi, you know that part of our alliance with Kurōbāki involves your engagement with the oldest prince.” Oh no. No, not now. Not ever. No! “Well, I have received a letter this morning from the King and Queen that they wish to hold the wedding soon, as it seems that there is some sort of tension at their borders and they want to make sure that their line of succession is secured in case that something happens. So in a few weeks time the wedding will take place and you will move to Kurōbāki as the new princess consort.”

No... No. No! Kazuichi couldn't believe his ears. Up until now his engagement was nothing more than an hollow agreement between the rulers to strengthen the alliance and the actual wedding was never even talked about. Even the training Kazuichi's oldest alpha cousin had received to one day potentially take the throne, as the dam himself could not ascent it without a husband, was never really serious before. Somehow it had always seemed that everything was nothing more than an act, a show, a title. Up until now.

“I know that this must seem a bit overwhelming for you right now, however it is your duty as a princess.” His father's voice became ever so slightly more tense and his eyes had a small hint of sympathy and worry that he hid away behind a veil of regality he had trained himself to upkeep over the years of ruling a kingdom. “And the prince is a fine young sire. He will treat you kind and will keep you safe. I am sure that you will be content with him as your husband.” He then looked towards Hajime, “Any servant who is willing can also join Kazuichi when he moves to his new home. Which is why I have summoned you as well, since I know that you two are best friends ever since childhood, so I wanted to ask you to join him if you are willing to and take care of him so that he can get accustomed to his new home. And I am not asking you as your king, but as a father who is worried about his only child leaving.”

Hajime looked towards Kazuichi with worry and sympathy, who was only looking straight ahead without any expression on his face, before he turned back towards the king and gave a small bow from his seat, “It would be an honour joining the princess to his new home and continue staying by his side.”

“Thank you.” The king then looked back towards both of them. “I will then have everything prepared for your move, so you are free to go now if you want.”

Moving as if he were on autopilot Kazuichi got up and after excusing himself in the proper way, he left the study together with Hajime and both went back towards Kazuichi's room, where he then finally broke down into his best friend's arms in tears.

***

Kazuichi couldn't sleep. The news that he was going to be forced into a marriage with a man who he didn't love, who he didn't even know, soon was keeping him awake. He was devastated about his fate. He didn't want this, however he couldn't do anything against what was expected of him. No matter what he might try to not have to marry the prince of Kurōbāki, there was no way the would succeed. If he tried to refuse it might be seen as high insult and could endanger the alliance, which he couldn't allow. However he also didn't want to marry someone just because of someone else having decided on it ages ago without ever asking his opinion. All because it was a duty of a princess to serve their kingdom and always put their people before their own wishes and desires.

But Kazuichi didn't want this duty just because he was born into it. He was never asked if he wanted to be a princess and have to sacrifice his whole life to serve his kingdom and never find any happiness of his own. No amount of luxury, or wealth, or pretty dresses, or anything could ever make him be willing to sell himself away and commit himself to something that would dictate his whole life. Being the mate of a person he didn't love and bear children for them just because to fill the need of an heir. Kazuichi wanted to marry the man he loved and have children with him because they wanted them. He wanted to marry Gundham and be happy with him.

But he couldn't. There was no way he could be with him any more...

The sound of a quiet knock coming from Kazuichi's balcony window made him snap out of his distressed mind. For a moment he wondered if it was just him imagining things from the lack of sleep, until he heard another quiet knocking. Jumping out of his bed and going to his balcony door, he pulled away the curtains from the stained glass door and opened it, revealing Gundham standing on the other side. Quickly moving to the side he let the other inside.

“My paramour, the Ordinary One has sought me out and has told me come to you as fast as I could. Has something happened?” Gundham looked Kazuichi up and down with worry in his face, “Your complexion is as pale as if you had seen the devil's imagine itself. Are you hurting? What has happened?”

Seeing Gundham before him made all of the emotions break out of Kazuichi all over again and tears began to fall. “I.. I-I'm..” he stuttered out with a breaking voice as he cried.

“What has happened to you, my beloved?” Gundham took him into his arms to steady the shaking omega.

More tears fell and Kazuichi could hardly keep on his feet any more. “I'm forced to move to Kurōbāki and marry the prince in a few weeks.”

Any resemblance of colour left Gundham's already naturally pale face and he looked at Kazuichi with pure shock and utter devastation, as if his whole world had been shattered within a single moment, and just seeing the man whom he loved like this made Kazuichi sob even more. He couldn't take it any more. He didn't want this. Why couldn't he just be happy and just life the quaint life the way he wanted it, with whom he wanted it?

Gundham moved them both towards the bed to sit down before Kazuichi's legs could give out under him and it seemed as if Gundham's own legs were hardly carrying him any more, while Kazuichi sobbed his heart out into his arms. “I don't want this.” He clung onto Gundham as if his whole life depended on it.

Gundham's usual composure was completely gone and he struggled to find any words of comfort. His hand was shaking as he tried to somehow comfort the crying man by gently petting his back in a soothing manner. “D-Do not worry, I am sure that we will find something that we can do.” While Gundham tried to sound reassuring, his voice was uncertain and close to tears himself.

“But what?” Kazuichi asked, “I don't know what to do. I don't want to marry anyone but you, but if I refuse it could mean disaster to this kingdom and if I tell anyone why I can't marry the prince, it will bring disaster to you.” He couldn't do anything, he was lost. No matter what he thought about to do, it always would end in catastrophe. There was nothing that he could do.

Gundham also had no answer and fell silent, while he held Kazuichi close in their sorrow.

After some time of crying his eyes out, Kazuichi's sobbing slowly ceased from exhaustion until he was hiccuping and his throat was sore. Leaning against Gundham's chest he listened to his heartbeat, which used to always calm him but now not even this helped him against his hurt. Gundham's breathing was uneven from the emotions he tried to desperately hold in and his scent, that always was so mesmerising for the omega, had changed from his pain. The air around them was thick and heavy, and it felt as if it was constructing the star-crossed lovers.

Looking into the nothingness, Kazuichi continued leaning against Gundham. He was tired, he was at the end. “I want to run away with you and never come back.” He wanted nothing else in his life than to be with Gundham, no matter what it would mean. He didn't care about any title or any wealth or anything else. He just wanted to leave with him and never again have to part.

However life seemed too cruel to ever fulfil Kazuichi any wish or any dream. Life was cruel and it would always crush everything he loved.

“I wish for nothing more to leave with you, but I can not take you with me like this.” Gundham replied with a heavy heart, “Where would we go? I have nothing to give to you like this.”

Slowly Kazuichi sat himself up and looked at the man he loved, the man with whom he wanted to spend his life with. The man who he could never be with.

“You must believe me that I love you with the deepest parts of my cursed heart and I wish nothing but the best for you. However you must understand that I do not have anything to give to you. You would only suffer if you were to leave with me in this moment and I can not let my selfish desire to be with you cause you any burdens and unhappiness.” Gundham told him, his voice becoming more weak and desperate with every word, “I love you and I only wish you to have the life that you deserve.”

While Gundham's words came from his genuine love and wish to give Kazuichi the best life he could, even if it meant without him, it only caused deep despair and heartbreak to fill Kazuichi's whole body. Not even Gundham could help him. Kazuichi felt like the whole world had abandoned him and no one was left to save him any more. His fate was sealed and there was nothing to be done.

They sat together in silence until dawn was beginning to fill the horizon and Gundham was forced to leave, as staying any longer could've cost him his life if he was to be seen. Their goodbye didn't have many words and seemed much like all their other times where they were forced to part once again. Only that this time it felt as if it was their final goodbye and Kazuichi feared that it was.

***

Ever since that night Kazuichi didn't see Gundham any more. He didn't see him and he didn't hear of him, and he felt empty. He felt as if nothing was left inside of him aside from heartbreak. He didn't even have any tears left to shed. It was as if he was an empty husk who only functioned on autopilot to get through every day without even really registering what he was doing and what was happening. It wasn't like it mattered any more. It wasn't as if he was allowed to live the life he wanted, so he didn't see any point any more to care what was going on. He only functioned and that had to be enough, because he couldn't give anything more. He was too tired to fight against his role as princess any more.

Every day that passed was another day where his wedding to a stranger came closer and with every day Kazuichi feared that he would not ever overcome his heartbreak from not being able to be with Gundham any more. However he tried to never show it to anyone and try to seem unaffected by everything, and even seem happy like it was expected. He kept a painted on smile when the royal tailor was working on the wedding dress he was going to wear soon to get married and he kept the same painted on smile whenever the servants told him how excited they were for him that he was soon going to become princess consort. Many even told him how lucky he was for getting to marry the handsome prince in a grand wedding, like any dam would dream of. Which felt so ironic for Kazuichi who considered everything to be more akin to a nightmare from which he was just not waking up from. What he would do to swap places with all the people who were envious of him for being the princess who was marrying the prince soon, and his wish got stronger every time anyone told him their congratulations for his upcoming wedding as it creeped closer and closer. Until he then finally sat in the carriage to say goodbye to his home and travel to Kurōbāki to marry and become the mate of a stranger whom he never met and spend the rest of his life in a place he didn't know.

Kazuichi was beyond thankful that his best friend Hajime was at least with him, because otherwise he was sure that he wouldn't have made it without breaking down even more. During the travel, whenever they took even the shortest break, Kazuichi wanted to just run away as fast as his legs could carry him, run away from all the guards who were escorting him to secure his safety, away from the wedding he didn't want to be forced into, and away from being a princess who wasn't allowed to live his own life and only live and exist for duty. Only he had nowhere to go to. He might be able to sell all the expensive jewellery and the extravagant dress he was wearing to get himself some money for the start, but what then? He was after all alone with nowhere to go and with having lived a sheltered life he didn't know enough about how to survive on his own outside of palace life. So he had remained within the carriage until he had arrived at his new home, located close to the sea just like his old home.

Even after arriving safely at the royal castle of Kurōbāki the day before the wedding, Kazuichi was not allowed to meet his future husband as it was after all believed that it would bring bad luck if they were to see each other. So he was only going to meet his mate at the altar when he was going to marry him.

The whole night Kazuichi didn't sleep and Hajime stayed awake with him to keep him company. Kazuichi was running through the luxurious bedroom that he was assigned to for the night before he would move into the room of his future mate. His anxiety was not letting him sleep or rest or even think any more. If Hajime wasn't with him to somehow calm him down, Kazuichi was sure that he would've had a panic attack by now and would be hyperventilating. Yet again something that struck Kazuichi as ironic, because when he had been an innocent and naïve child and dreamed about his wedding day he had suspected that he would be nervous beforehand, however he had believed that it would be due to him being excited for a new part of his life being close to beginning, and not devastated as if he was going to be executed in the following morning.

When the next morning came and the sun began to just rise the castle's maids all came into the room to wake Kazuichi, who had not slept a wink, up so that they could prepare him for his wedding. When they saw how tired he was, they giggled with amusement that it's normal for a bride-to-be to be nervous while telling stories how happy they had been on their own weddings with their mates whom they loved, as they bathed him, styled his usually unruly hair, put makeup on his face and finally dressed him in the most elegant dress the princess had ever worn. The last thing they did was make him wear the finest and most expensive royal jewellery, including a with gemstones decorated tiara, before they gently moved him to the full sized mirror to see their work.

Kazuichi couldn't lie, he looked beautiful. He looked like he came straight out of one of the picture books his nannies had used to read to him when he had been a child. He looked exactly like he always dreamed that he would look like on his wedding day. Only that he couldn't even make himself smile any more. When looking in the mirror he felt more like he was looking at a porcelain doll with a crown on its head who was to look pretty and sit nicely on the shelf like it's expected by everyone and not actually himself.

It was almost laughable how a broken heart could make the whole world seem so dark and meaningless.

While staring into the mirror Kazuichi only half listened to all the unfamiliar dams around him complimenting him for his beauty and how lucky his fiancé was to have such a pretty omega as a future mate and what for lovely babies they will have together. Maybe the prince was lucky, however what about Kazuichi? Was it only about him looking pretty in a dress for another person he doesn't even know and to bear children for them? Was this all just so that two kingdoms can play friends?

Just why wasn't anything about love and companionship like it always was in stories?

When the Queen Mother entered the room the talk then ended as the wedding was soon to begin and Kazuichi was to be transported to the chapel were his future mate was already waiting for his bride to be delivered. Kazuichi was led outside to a stunningly decorated carriage pulled by pure breed horses in which he was helped inside off, followed by Hajime who was to be his maid of honour. The Queen Mother drove in another carriage in front of theirs to arrive and reunite with the wedding party before the bride would turn up in a grand gesture to then finally be revealed to his mate like a gift he was going to be given.

During the whole drive Kazuichi stayed silent. He only looked out of the carriage window towards the horizon and the wide open sea. He would give everything he had to just see Gundham at least once more.

He was slowly pulled out of his depressed thoughts when he felt Hajime gently take his hand. “Everything will be alright. I'm with you the whole way, so don't worry.”

A bitter smile found it's way onto Kazuichi's face while he tried to force away his tears, “Thank you, Hajime.”

The moment the carriage arrived at the chapel right at the cliff towards the ocean, Kazuichi was immediately filled with panic. He wanted to run, he only had this chance. He couldn't do this, no matter what his duty said! They couldn't make him go through with this!

However Hajime firmly grasped Kazuichi's hands, “Kazuichi, calm down. You need to breathe.” he told him, before helping him inhale and exhale before he could hyperventilate. Just in time for a servant to open the door to the carriage. Hajime gave his best friend a reassuring smile, “Just follow me, okay?”

Biting his lip to make it stop trembling, Kazuichi nodded, “O-Okay.”

Hajime moved towards the carriage door and was helped out by the servant, who then made room for Kazuichi's father to help his son out. Both shared a soft smile that almost managed to hide their pained expressions underneath.

“You look beautiful Kazuichi.” his father gently stroked his son's cheek.

“Thank you.”

However in that moment a loud explosion shook the earth and sky, followed instantly by another and another explosion. Instantly panic broke out and before any of the guards could even react a huge mass of people, who were quickly identified as the enemies who had been trying to get past the borders, suddenly stormed the chapel green with weapons pulled. Some came out of from behind trees, some from inside the chapel dressed as servants, some even from between the guards who had been set up to secure the place and they instantly attacked the royal wedding party. Chaos broke out within an instant and people were running for their lives while others were fighting the attackers that seemingly came out of nowhere to steal and plunder.

Kazuichi screamed in absolute terror, while his father pulled his sword to protect him, just in time for an absolute behemoth of a masked person to attack him, forcing their gigantic body between Kazuichi and his father almost effortlessly.

“Kazuichi!” Hajime screamed for him and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the attackers who were fighting with the guards and everyone who managed to get armed.

Kazuichi followed the other in pure terror as they tried to duck away from between the fighting going on around them, as some the attackers who were wearing masks unlike man of the others, grabbed multiple of the noble guests to steal their jewellery. However for some reason they didn't harm them and only took the riches. What was going? Why are they being attacked? Why now?

Kazuichi and Hajime didn't manage to run fast, as Kazuichi's extensive dress with the tight corset was hampering his movement completely. He could hardly move his legs in the wide and heavy dress and the multiple layers of petticoats, while he didn't manage to take a single breath from panic, fear and the corset constricting his breathing. Suddenly the many layers of the skirt tangled itself up around Kazuichi's legs and made him crash to the floor. When another explosion shook the earth, Kazuichi screamed and ducked his head in terror. He was paralysed with fear and Hajime tried to make him stand up again to run, however before they could move multiple of the attackers closed in on them. Luckily some of guards noticed the princess's danger and ran towards them to fend them off.

Only that they didn't stand long when another of the masked attackers suddenly came out of nowhere and easily knocked them all out... with the help of animal?

Before Kazuichi could even react to anything he was seeing, the masked attacker pushed Hajime away and onto the floor, who for some reason became unconscious from a what didn't seem like a strong shove from up close, before he grabbed Kazuichi and pulled him close, holding his hands immobile.

Leaning against his ear, the masked attacker then whispered, “I came to take you with me, because you are mine and I will not watch by how they take you away from me, my beloved.”

Kazuichi's eyes widened in shock. Gundham?!

Again not waiting for Kazuichi to react much, he continued whispering, “If you wish to be with me, play along.” before he threw Kazuichi over his shoulder, who instantly understood what was going on and screamed and began to pretend to fight without success.

In that moment another masked attacker pulled their sword and cut loose the carriage horses, who began running and without any effort, Gundham grabbed one by what was left of it's reigns and hoisted himself and Kazuichi up onto it, all the while Kazuichi continued to struggle without meaning it.

“The princess is being kidnapped!” one of the guards screamed, making all of them move to rescue him. Only that they couldn't keep up with the horse sprinting away with Kazuichi on its back and couldn't get passed the overwhelming number of attackers. All of the attackers who had masked their faces all fled as well, together with all the animals who no one could explain as for why they had been there, while the other attackers, the enemies of the kingdom, stayed to fight the guards. Gundham rode down a path leading towards the base of the cliff still in full sprint, where a ship was within the water, constantly shooting it's canons against the cliff in close succession. Without wasting a single minute, Gundham hoisted himself and his 'captive' onto the ship, shortly after followed by all the other masked attackers and the animals, before the sails were set by the ones who had been waiting on the ship itself, to get them out of there, while the battle continued back on land.

Kazuichi was carefully placed onto the floor and Gundham quickly knelt next to him and pulled the mask off his face. Kazuichi's breathing was uneven and fast from the shock and he looked at Gundham with wide eyes, before slapping him across the face for attacking him and then pulling him into a desperate kiss after having been apart for so long. “You arsehole! Why did you only come back now?!” he cried out as all of his emotions burst out of him. All his fear, his confusion, his shock, his heartbreak, his relieve. “I thought that you abandoned me!”

“I am deeply sorry for causing you sorrow my beloved, however if I had come for you sooner people would have believed that you had been the one to have run which would have caused your kingdom harm.” Gundham explained to him, “So I had to steal you away. I hope that you can forgive me for the crimes that I have committed towards you.”

Letting himself fall into Gundham's arms, he clung onto him as if his life depended on it, “Next time just tell me and don't just leave me in the dark like this.” Kazuichi understood that Gundham and he others staged this kidnapping to not have Kazuichi carry any blame, however he had been frightened and thought that he was going to die. “But what about Hajime? He's still back there! And my father!”

“They will be alright.” Gundham reassured him, “The Lucky One is with the Ordinary One and will soon follow and the one who had sired you is not to be harmed.”

“But who were all these people who attacked with you?” Kazuichi had never seen them and how could they be trusted to not hurt them?

“They are warriors of the Realm of Novoselic, an enemy kingdom of this cursed realm that had been build on plundered wealth and tyranny.” Gundham named the kingdom who was just beyond the border with whom the tension had been rising over the last months. “We have made a deal with them that we will lend them our aid during their first strike and that they will become the owners of this ship, for in return we will be forgiven all of our crimes to finally live a life outside of the shadows and that you will be free to come with us if you wish.”

Kazuichi's eyes widened. “You gave up your ship? But why?” This was their home. This ship was everyting they had.

“Because I could not bear to live without you, my Dark Queen.” Gundham let his hand gently run along Kazuichi's cheek, “Every moment that I was without you by my side was the purest form of torture and it was tearing my cursed heart apart.” he leaned his forehead against Kazuichi's, while his voice began to shake, “I could not give up on you, no matter how much I have tried to tell myself that you would be happier living a life of royalty.”

“As if I would've been happy without you.” Kazuichi gave a laugh filled with tears, as he finally smiled again, “I just want to be with you, because I love you Gundham.”

“I love you too, Kazuichi.” Gently Gundham pulled him into a kiss after they had believed for so long that they had lost each other forever. However now they were together and never had to part again, as they slowly sailed towards the endless horizon.

***

The missing princess was never heard of again. The kingdom of Akudenshō had searched far and wide for him and yet never found a trace. In the meantime war was raging between Kurōbāki and Novoselic after their past peace agreement had been broken by Kurōbāki before without any of the other allied kingdom having been in the known, causing them to not aid them. Akudenshō was among the kingdoms to not aid the kingdom they had believed to be their allies, as they were mourning the princess who they had lost. The king has temporarily left his kingdom in the hands of his nephew, who had been trained to take the throne one day, and his royal court so that he could find his missing child, while princess's former lady-in-waiting also left to mourn his lost best friend in solitude.

However in a small village, in a locate corner of Novoselic, a young omega was sitting in a small workshop within a quaint small farm house and was tinkering on a small wind-up toy as he happily hummed a song to himself, while the sun was shining outside in the most brilliant way.

“Kazuichi, should you really be tinkering in your current state?” Hajime leaned against the door frame with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh god, not you too. Everyone else is already constantly hanging in my ears.” Kazuichi rolled his eyes at everyone behaving like he was close to dying or something, “I'm just making a toy, it won't harm anyone.” he gently placed his hand on the small bump on his belly that was steadily growing, “They are safe and happy just where they are.” he had a found and loving smile when looking at where his baby was safely growing inside of him. However then his smile grew more tense and he whined, “And I'm really nervous.” How could anyone ever expect of him to not tinker to keep himself somewhat calm _today_ of all days.

“Fine, I get it.” Hajime shook his head with amusement, “But we need to get you dressed now, or do you want to keep everyone waiting? Your dad can't hide away from his job forever.”

“Ah, I bet he enjoys the holiday.” Kazuichi rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, placing the wind-up toy to the side, “And anyway, he can at least be a bit patient on his son's wedding day.”

A few hours later Kazuichi, together with Hajime, was driven by a small, decorated carriage to the village green. He was dressed in an elegant, yet light dress and his hair had multiple flowers in soft colours expertly woven into it. When the carriage then came to a halt he could hardly keep still and when the door was opened, Nagito stood there to first help Hajime out of the carriage, before making room for Kazuichi's father, who carefully helped his son out as well.

“You look beautiful Kazuichi.” His father voice was full of emotions, a sight that was in the past most of the time hidden behind the facade of a king. “I am so glad that you found your happiness.” he gently stroked his son's cheek, before kissing his hair.

“Thank you dad.” Kazuichi had to hold his tears back as he smiled, “Thank you so much for understanding.”

Without any more words between them, his father then took Kazuichi's hand into his arm and slowly escorted him down the village green, past the many chairs on which all of Kazuichi's friends were sitting to watch, towards the end where Gundham was waiting for him and looking at him with such much love and adoration, while he couldn't keep his tears filled with happiness inside any more.

Kazuichi had only reached half of the way when he let go of his father's arm in favour of running towards Gundham and jumping into the arms of the man who he loved and with whom he finally never had to part with any more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what made me cry more while writing: The scene where Kazuichi had his heart broken or the moment when I finally wrote the last word and finished binge writing all 7 entries for this event (I mean it was tons of fun, but also a lot of work)
> 
> Anyway, a huge thanks to everyone who joined in on the Soudam Week this year and I hope that you all have been able to enjoy the entries that I've made for you all ♥


End file.
